


I'm in love with an Earth Fairy

by 2Miss2Darcy2006



Series: Riven, the fire fairy [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fire fairy, Love, Romance, Terra - Freeform, earth fairy, riven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Miss2Darcy2006/pseuds/2Miss2Darcy2006
Relationships: Terra Harvey/Riven
Series: Riven, the fire fairy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217636
Kudos: 8





	I'm in love with an Earth Fairy

—She is not waking up Sky! What should we do? —Riven said, on the edge of tears, because he did not wanted to lose her after all the things they went through. After two years of friendship and regaining that relationship after one of him being an asshole the specialist could not deal with the idea of losing her, and he did not know how because even if she was his friend, he knew that was not the reason for it and maybe it was more than that. Because Dane sometimes, when Rosalind was the headmistress and was not fighting the Winx, joked about the fact that Riven usually spent time with Terra in the greenhouse with no one around, just the two of them sharing things about plants, books, they favorite flavor of tea and even his training with let in him bruises that Terra healed with creams and other things made from just a littles plants that you usually would find the whole realm of Solaria and in the rest of the Other World he knew that something had bloomed inside of him and was because of the earth fairy.  
She made his day happy just because he heard her voice at the distant and in secret for his birthday give him some seeds for the plants that belonged to him in the greenhouse, and he kept there so no one could knew his love for plants other than Terra and gave him some books that they could read in secret and even discuss in texts that casually sent to each other when both finished the same book. It was a crazy relationship they had but it was the best one that Riven ever had and could not bare the idea of losing her so when his prince friend told him:  
—Bloom has healing powers, and she is a fire fairy, you can do it too. Just concentrate and heal Terra. —. He without thinking twice punt his right hand on the earth fairy chest where she had her lighting injury and started to think in healing her and the good memories they had together and all the love he felt for her, the thing he loved about her and how much he wanted to Terra to be okey.

So, in that way his hands glowed with a healing fire and the injury on Terra’s chest started to disappear until the fairy woke up suddenly and she sit herself on the floor so she could turn her head around and see the specialist who sighed in relief of seeing her well and the fire fairy, also without thinking twice, hugged her tightly and strong even if the Terra tried to get him off her and told him:  
—What got into you Riven? Are you mad or something? —. In the moment she saw that he had a smile on his face and sometimes he was seeing her lips thinking in the fact that if was a good idea of kissing her in front of Sky and having the possibility of the earth fairy slapping him on the face because of that.  
—I am just happy that you are okey, very happy. —Riven said to her with relief on his voice because she was already acting like her snarky self and he loved every with of it. But he had to take care of her, he just saved her and could not thing on anything other that taking her to her room, put her on her bed and take care of her before he could talk about things with the fairy. Because just the idea of losing her made him know that this was not just a friend relationship, he wanted with her but even more of that, he was in love and he would do anything to let Terra know about that.  
—Beatrix hit you really hard when I was unconscious? —Terra asked to Sky who just laughed and told her:  
—He was hitted with love, do not worry he will recover soon. Maybe a kiss can help. —. And made the specialist to turn his head around and watch the prince with a threating sight on his face that made the blond boy know that if he said something more, he was going to kick his butt in that exact moment.

But luckily was saved by the rest of the Winx who showed up in the scene and when they saw the black spot on Terra’s clothes screamed:  
—Terra! —. And put themselves in a circle so they could help their friend to stand up from the floor and see how she was while the fire fairy just watched and saw the mind fairy’s eyes glow and smiled to him before turning her head in direction of her friend.

*****

Who after that took to their dorm so in that way everyone could make her tea, bring her the pajamas she used to sleep and a book that Terra could read until she fell sleep because of the tiring that was the battle against Beatrix and the fact that she was hurt on that fight. Which led the specialist and now fire fairy to go to her bed with a copy of “The Great Gatsby” he readed before and maybe could discuss with her until she told him to go away because she wanted to sleep.  
But when Terra saw him just smiled at him a little because while Musa started to walk away from them, she told them:  
—Both of you need to talk, I will be in the other room if you need some emphatic advice. —. And then she simply left them alone in the room without not knowing but to do, or at least the earth fairy did not know what to do until she saw the specialist sigh a little and simply said:  
—Terra, I need to tell you something. And please if I tell you this do not call me crazy or insult me because I really mean this. —. And she simply responded saying:  
—Okey, I am listening.  
—After running away with you, regaining our friendship and you getting hurt by Beatrix I realize that I cannot live without you Ter. You are important to me but not just has a friend but also as something more, I just realize that I am deeply in love with you, and you can scream at me all you want that will not change what I feel about you. So, when everything gets back to normal will you consider have date with me? —Riven said and shocked Terra completely because she was also in love with him, she was since the final part of their second year of friendship but after of one year of him being a dick with her she simply told herself that this kind of thing could not ever happen so in that moment she did not know what to say. And the fire fairy knew about this, so he just said… — Musa, a little help here! —. To which the mind fairy responded saying:  
—Both of you love each other but do not do it on the dorm please! —. And made both love birds laugh before the earth fairy gained courage and told the specialist:  
—I will accept a date if you just talk to me about that book and bring me tea every time I want. —. To which he responded saying:  
—Deal.

*****

And after that both of them started to have dates everywhere and in front of anyone, they just did not care about what people thinked about them because they were very happy on their own love bubble, because again they spent a lot of time in the greenhouse and after having the Professor Harvey approval for Riven to date his daughter, they had they first kiss which was one of many much more they had after that and they simply could not get over each other.  
They simply loved each other, and they knew that their relationship was going to last so when the time passed and they finish finally their studies in their respective universities on the Other World Riven and Terra went back to Alfea to become teachers —Riven as one for the fairies and the specialist and Terra also for the fairies—, Bloom became the headmistress of Alfea and made some preparations on the greenhouse for the couple that went there for a surprise that Riven had for his girlfriend or most likely ex because when he pull out the ring he knew that she was going to be his wife until his dying days.

And the only thing I had to say is that she just said “yes” and became the most luck earth fairy in whole Solaria.


End file.
